Death (Incarnations of Immortality)
Summary Death, also known in his current iteration as Zane, is one of the seven Incarnations of Immortality; deities that are responsible for the various phenomena that keep the world running. Like the other Incarnations, Death is a title assumed by a mortal when certain conditions are met, in his case being murdered by a mortal through conventional means. This happened to Zane as he was committing suicide, and when he killed Death, he took on its role... only to enter the world of intrigue and moral conflict that surrounds the incarnations. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Death, Thanatos, The Grim Reaper, Zane, and many others Origin: Incarnations of Immortality Gender: Varies depending on who is Death at the time. Male as Zane. Age: Technically as old as creation itself, the current iteration of Death is only in his 20s Classification: ''' Incarnation of Death '''Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 1, 5, 6, 7, and 8. Cannot age, and exists independent of the typical life/death cycle as an incarnation as long as he isn't killed by a mortal. Technically already dead, although if killed whoever kills him becomes the new Death), Magic, Death Manipulation (Is the only reason souls can leave the bodies of the deceased. Stopped Death as a phenomena across the universe), Can travel across dimensions, Soul Manipulation (Unconsciously reaps millions of souls every day. Can rip souls out of people with his bare hands or with his Scythe. Although, this is only applicable to people who are biologically dead or undead. When used on the living, it instead causes them great, debilitating pain), Time Slow and Time Stop with his watch, Limited Fate Manipulation (Can increase the time between his clients, effectively delaying their scheduled deaths), Durability Negation and Non-Physical Interaction with his Scythe (Said to cut through any physical material, and can cut through non-physical objects like souls), Omnilingualism and Limited Clairvoyance/Precognition with his gems (Translates all languages he hears, and directs him towards the location where someone with a balanced soul is about to die), Invulnerability (Told by Fate that he can't be harmed through physical means while wearing his cloak), Fear Inducement (Can preform a "Death Stare" that causes people to be unable to move due to fear), Perception/Mind Manipulation (While wearing his cloak, anyone except his clients, those close to them, and religious people can't perceive him as out of place), Can walk on water and vertical surfaces, Resistance to Magic (Resists most, if not all of Satan's magical abilities), Fate Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, (Fate claimed she had already cut his string, and that incarnations are exempt from their "scheduled ends"), Time Manipulation (Is "held in abeyance" of time, and isn't affected by temporal abilities unless Time wills it), Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by War's powers. Resisted Nature's attempts to control his sexual drive), Mind Manipulation (Can't be compelled by Satan's powers directly), Extreme Temperatures, and Radiation Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Stated several times to be equals with the other Earthly Incarnations, several of whom are able to bring about Judgement Day, ending the mortal Universe, Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory, and one of whom was capable of erasing completely), his scythe and powers ignore durability Speed: Normal Human with Subsonic reactions (Comparable to Parry, who could react to a crossbow fired at him from a relatively close distance) and at least High Hypersonic travel speed on Mortis (Traveled across a continent in several seconds. Even assuming the continent was the size of Australia, he would have moved over twenty thousand kilometers in that time), technically Omnipresent 'as a phenomena 'Lifting Strength: Normal Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level without his cloak, Low Multiverse level with it (Claimed by Fate that he would be unable to be harmed through physical means. Can't be harmed directly by the likes of Satan, who is comparable to God and superior to Nature). Immortality makes him hard to kill Stamina: Claimed that he wouldn't get tired for as long as he dons his cloak. Technically Infinite as a phenomena as long a new Death is appointed Range: Extended Melee Range with his Scythe, Line of Sight with the Death Stare, Universal with Soul Collection and Death Manipulation Standard Equipment: His Scythe, Mortis, Various enchanted Gemstones, A watch gifted from Time, His Cloak Intelligence: Varies on who is Death at the moment. Above Average as Zane (Was able to outsmart and see through the illusions of Satan, and utilized his powers to eventually blackmail him into submission) Weaknesses: Cannot take the souls of people who aren't biologically dead. Loses most, if not all his powers without the Cloak of Death, and is made mortal. Unlike other incarnations, he can be killed by mortals, although whoever kills him simply becomes the new Death. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Death's Accouterments *'Death's Cloak:' Provides significant protection against the elements and nearly all physical harm. It is magical in nature and allows Death to appear "socially" invisible to any who may observe Death, i.e. he may appear as a policeman when an accident takes place. When the cowl of his cloak is pulled up a skeletal mask is generated. Death also has the ability to generate an unnerving presence to anyone who looks directly at Death, "Death Stare". This is part of the costume of death. The only ones who can see death for what he truly is would be client, those connections to the client and truly religious people. * Death's Gloves and Shoes: Death's Gloves and Shoes complete the costume. Magical in nature, they give Death the power to open doors and walk on water, while protecting the wearer from harm. In addition, they also generate the skeletal look typical for the incarnation of death. * Death's Watch: Death carries a heavy, well-made chronometer (watch) with several functions; the watch is also attuned to Chronos and has the ability to stop time in a local area. The first function is to show a countdown of how much time a person has before their soul requires death's attention (it counts backwards).The second function shows the backlog whenever Death takes a break. The watch can also be used to recycle some time to gain more travel time between "clients." * Scythe: Death has a magical scythe that grants the user the ability to cut through any substance, including flames. The scythe has the ability to destroy supernatural creatures as well. It is also used to painlessly reap mortal souls and is the tool that represents death. * Jewels and Gems: Death has several magical Jewels and Gems, such as his earring, which allows Death to speak and understand any language. He also has a cat's eye jewel with a black center that enlarges when Death gets closer to his client, and a green jewel with an arrow pointing in the direction of the client. The most notable of these gems are a matched pair that Death uses to "weigh" a soul's good and bad deeds to determine whether it is destined for heaven or hell. * Mortis: Mortis is an intelligent creature whose typical form is a pale stallion; he is Death's primary means of transportation. Based on the needs of Death, Mortis can become one of any number of forms, e.g. car, plane or boat. Mortis is immune to physical – and lesser magical – harm and when Death is astride the horse the 'presence' of Death is amplified. He can run at super speed and ravel between earth and purgatory. He can run on water, in the air, up vertical surfaces and through ground. His car form also has the tool he used to send souls to heaven or hell when they have been measured along with tape Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Pain Users Category:Time Users Category:Fate Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fear Users Category:Perception Users Category:Mind Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Incarnations of Immortality Category:Tier 2